Monika Burmondy
| name = Monika Jean Burmondy | background = #FBEFEF | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #8904B1 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #F5A9A9 | fontcolor2 = #240B3B | bodyfontcolor = #240B3B | image = Monika-page.gif | width = 250 | age = 18 | gender = Female | education = Freshman at BIST Graduate of BHS | birthday = February 4, 1996 | address = BIST Dorms | occupation = Rachel's Closet | relationships = Rhys Sanders (ex) | housemates = Nadia Rey | personality = Monika comes off as very blunt, cynical and painfully honest. She's always been a pessimist about things, especially after she grew up in a household with a lazy father who would cite a "back injury" as his reasoning for sleeping on the couch while her mother slaved away working two jobs, and then even moreso when he left them when she was seven. She's always been more interested by learning or reading than by socializing with people, although part of that had to do with the fact that when she was younger, she never knew what to say to other kids after they asked about her family. Instead, she became more of a bookworm and usually kept herself company, or spent time with her sister when she missed having company. She gets stressed easily, brought on by the fact that she tries to be completely self-sufficient and tries to take control of a lot of situations, even if she can't. After her mother died in 2013, she began seeing a counselor, who diagnosed her with having depression and anxiety, which she now takes medication for, even though she doesn't like the thought of it. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Brunette *'Eye color:' Blue *'Height:' 5'8" (1.72m) Despite her appearance being very low on her list of important things, Monika is a very attractive young lady, with fair skin, and the genetic pattern shared with both of her (known) siblings of blue eyes and brown hair. She's also fairly tall, coming in at just under 5'8", though she still tells people she's 5'8". Throughout high school, she slowly started cutting her hair incrementally shorter, until she eventually cut it to a pixie cut in time for her graduation. The main reason for her cutting it short in the first place was that she found it annoying on her neck, and then afterwards, she just got annoyed of it being too long. It currently sits just below her chin. | family = Julie Burmondy: Julie was Monika's mother, and she cared about her family more than anything, even if she was barely around to show it. She slaved away at work at the hospital to try and keep her family afloat and dedicated her life to making sure her daughters had a great future. She unfortunately died of an aneurysm on the 18th of October, 2013, leaving her house to Monika and Anna. Morris Burmondy: Morris is Monika's estranged father, whom Monika hasn't seen since she was seven. She would without hesitation, tell you that her dad is an asshole and that she has no intention to see him again. Anna Burmondy: Anna is Monika's fifteen month younger sister, who is very much the yang to Monika's yin. Despite their very conflicting personalities, the two of each other get along extremely well, and Monika went out of her way as a child to ensure that Anna didn't have to be exposed to the reality of her parents arguments, and since then she's always been very protective of Anna. Michael Burmondy: Michael is Monika's twenty-five year old half-brother and technically her legal guardian, whom she didn't meet until she was seventeen, after her mom died and Monika tried getting into contact with her dad's ex-wife. Even though Monika's conception was the reason for their dad leaving Michael and her mother, Michael held no hard feelings about this, and actually cared a lot for Monika, and the two of them got along very well, even if things were a bit bumpy at first because of the circumstances they met under. | friends = Later | history = Originally, Monika grew up with just her mom, dad, and her little sister Anna who was born fifteen months after her. For the first four years of her life, Monika was a very happy child who was always very curious and loved reading, especially books with mysteries. She loved being able to solve mysteries, especially if they stumped other people. She also loved playing with Anna and reading to her when she had trouble understanding words. Monika started preschool in 2000. Her preschool teachers loved and adored her and said that she was the best reader in her whole class, but a few months after she started preschool, her dad got his "back injury" with left him on the couch all day, every day, and left her mom to slave away with double shifts and sometimes even triple shifts trying to support them. He quit his job and spent every day Son the couch watching TV because apparently it was too hard for him to get up and see a doctor. This put extra stress on her parents’ relationship, and although Monika would see and hear a lot of what went on, she would always try to take Anna out of the situation before she heard too much, instead taking her upstairs and building pillow forts where they could read together. Her parents finally divorced in 2003 when Monika was seven, and her dad left, never to return again. Soon after this, her mother found out that Morris was married before, and she came into contact with her, occasionally calling her to see how things were going, even though the two of them never met. Without her dad around though, Monika needed someone to babysit her after school, and she and Anna spent several years going to their neighbour, Mrs. Farrow’s house. Monika hated spending her afternoons at Mrs. Farrow’s house because instead of teaching her new things and telling her she was doing great at school, Mrs. Farrow told her about how she should be more ladylike like her sister and how her teacher’s shouldn’t be filling her head with all that science nonsense because Jesus wouldn’t like it. She had trouble making friends in elementary school because a) she couldn’t invite friends over because her mom was always working, b) she could never visit people out of school because someone needed to walk Anna home and c) she always stopped talking to people after they asked her questions about her dad being gone. Other kids told stories about their dads being off in the army or how they died and went to Heaven, but she didn’t know how to explain that her dad just stopped loving her and left. She stuck to reading by herself instead of socialising and she would spend her breaks in the library reading, until she’d become familiar with every inch of the library. People called her a teacher’s pet because she was always asking for extra homework and she didn’t care because it kept her busy. As she got older, she managed to get a few friends as she found other people who were just as antisocial as her. Convinced that she was heading down a bad track, her mother saved up enough money to send her on a science summer camp at the end of sixth grade, and she had her first kiss with a boy whose name she can’t even remember. She started in Barfield High School in 2008 and managed to make a few enemies pretty quickly and she learned pretty early on that high school was a sucky place to be. She got her driver’s license on her sixteenth birthday, and shortly afterwards, she got a job at Barfield Supermarket as a check-out chick so that she could help her mom with the bills. She also spent weekends at Miduna Beach, helping her uncle with his laser tag arcade. In 2013, after managing to live a quiet, average life, she managed to capture the attention of Rhys Sanders (or as she liked to call him, Basketboy). After he asked her out several times and she repeatedly said no, she eventually decided to humor him and went on one date with him to her uncle’s laser tag arcade, where she beat him at laser tag. Following this, the two of them dated for a while, before Monika broke up with him after four months when she accused him of flirting with other women (including one who victimized her) and instead of defending himself, he told her that they were just being playful. Monika tried to cut off contact with him, and was fairly successful for a few months. During this time she also quit her job at Barfield Supermarket because her manager was sexually harassing her. Just as things were starting to get better, Monika and her sister were walking home from school one day only to discover that their mother left for work and they found her dead in her bed. This led to a few meetings with social workers about who was going to be their guardian or whether they’d end up in foster care. Monika remembered her mother talking to her dad’s ex-wife, and decided to call to see if she would be willing to be their guardian, only to find out from her son that she had died a few years prior. Monika’s half-brother Michael asked about the situation, and when he found out about it, he offered to step up and be their legal guardian, moving out to Barfield to live with them. Monika sunk into depression after this, trying to deal with her mother’s passing and rumors at school about her murdering her own mother, which only made her feel worse. She also hated all the sympathy marks she got from her teachers who treated her differently after her mother died, and after a few panic attacks, she took her half-brother’s advice and saw the counselor, who diagnosed her with depression and anxiety. She began taking medication for this, and when she eventually graduated high school, she was looking forward to moving to BIST and getting away from high school drama, only to find out that one of her tormentors would be going to BIST as well. Michael also found out that he was being transferred back to Florida with his work, and he and Monika worked out an arrangement that would see him moving back to Florida with Michael while she went to BIST seeing as she’d been offered a full scholarship. While living alone, she got bored and went for a walk around Barfield, only to bump into an old acquaintance, Rachel Clark, who offered her a job when she mentioned she was looking for work. She also moved into her dorm room at BIST, while simultaneously renting out the house which she and her sister inherited. Soon after, she discovered she would be roommates with one of her least favourite people – Nadia Rey. | trivia = *She's allergic to crustaceans, pineapple and bananas. *She's studying forensics at BIST. | fc = Jessica Stroup | user = Minithepeanut}} Category:Characters Category:The Ones That Got Away